


All the Time in the Multiverse

by MariaVT



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, The finale made me sob, post 7x22, so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: Felicity hadn't been warned about what would be on the other side of the breach and even with that uncertainty and the pain of walking away from her children heavy in her heart, she stepped in to the next chapter of her life where the man she loved had been waiting for her.





	All the Time in the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> The season 7 finale and Emily's last episode made me feel way too many feelings so I started writing this... and then it became something else entirely. This is mostly unedited and completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think, I could use some comment love to heal my shattered Olicity heart

The breach opens with an ethereal blue glow and a sound that she has always associated with departures, and with friends that had to leave. But this time she is the one doing the leaving. Her heart aches for the two children she left standing at their father’s grave, knowing that she will never get to hold them or see them again; but she keeps moving forward because she has waited over twenty years to make this trip.

 

She expected things to be more complicated then they turn out to be, one moment she’s walking down the dark winding driveway of what was once the Queen manor and then suddenly she’s walking down a street much like the one they lived on in Ivy Town, the sun high in the sky and the sound of birds filling her ears.

 

“This is where I leave you.” The otherworldly voice of the Monitor rings out beside her. “I believe you won’t have any trouble finding your way.” If she didn’t know any better she might think he looked pleased as the image of him faded into nothing in the blink of an eye.

 

“Well, a map might have been helpful.” She scoffs at the empty air. “No trouble finding my way? You clearly did not see my attempt at being a girl scout Mr. Monitor. Give me a surveillance program and I’ll guide you through anything, drop me in the suburbs with no tools and I will start knocking on doors like someone’s lost grandma.” She mutters to herself, but when she turns she understands his statement.

 

Three doors down a light blue house sits at the top of a perfectly groomed lawn, and though the house is beautiful, what draws her eye is the massive green arrow head painted on the garage door. A swarm of butterflies take flight in her belly as she strides toward the house with purpose. She only stops for a short moment to collect herself and run her hands through her hair to ensure it’s tidy before raising a hand and rapping her knuckles on the door three times. Footsteps echo on a hardwood floor from within and her heartrate climbs with each one. She hears the lock slide out of place and the door creaks open as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

 

When the door finally swings wide a tall young man is on the other side and confusion clouds her mind. She takes a step back and checks that this is in fact the house with the arrow on the garage door. When her eyes return to the boy there are tears in his eyes and her confusion redoubles. She takes a breath to speak but another voice interrupts from inside the house.

 

“Lucas who’s at the door?” It’s a little deeper, and a little raspier than the last time she heard it but it’s a voice she could pull out of a crowd of thousands. She raises shaking fingers to her mouth when a large hand lands on the boy’s shoulder and the voice from within the house is now standing just beside him. “Felicity?” He whispers and reaches for her the moment he sets his eyes on her. They fall in to each other with ragged sobs, they can’t tell whose tears are whose but there is also laughter, and wide smiles, and hands holding on so tightly.

 

“Mom?” The voice just inside the door is tight with emotion. Felicity’s eyes flick to the boy and then back to Oliver, the latter straightens up and quickly wipes Felicity’s tears and then his own before extending a hand to the boy in the door.

 

“Felicity, this is Lucas Thomas Queen, our son.” The beaming smile of pride breaks to the front of the myriad of emotions running through Oliver when he looks at his son. “Lucas, this is your mom, Felicity Smoak.”

 

Now that Felicity is taking a good look at the young man she can so clearly see Oliver in the strong square jaw and broad shoulders before her. But she can also see Mia and Thea in his green eyes, and herself and her mother in the ever so slight upturn at the end of his nose. He has William’s cheekbones, and Moira’s chin, and a mole so like his father’s at the corner of his mouth. She reaches up and cups his cheek gently. “I don’t understand.” Her voice is hoarse and low as she gazes at her beautiful boy.

 

“We don’t fully understand it either.” Oliver says as he curls an arm around her waist and wraps the other around Lucas’ shoulders. “But the working theory is that when I left Bloomfield you were pregnant.”

 

“But I lost the baby.” She whispers, bile rising in her throat at the memories.

 

“Well I guess I found him.” The half-smile on Oliver’s face made him look all of twenty-seven again like the stranger with the bullet riddled laptop she had first looked on all those years ago. “This place isn’t like the earth we come from.” Oliver presses a kiss to Lucas’ temple and the teenager rolls his eyes at the affection, though he also leans slightly deeper into his father’s embrace. “Our neighbors for instance…” Oliver trails off as a sleek navy SUV pulls up to the house next door. Felicity doesn’t have a good line of sight, all she can see is the silhouette of a man and a young girl through the darkened windows of the car. Then the passenger door opens and the long lean legs that exit the vehicle make Felicity’s heart jump painfully.

 

“Is that?...” She breathes, not daring to hope for more than the two miracles she holds in her arms.

 

“Laurel lance, Tommy Merlyn, and their daughter Rebecca? Why yes it is.” Oliver raises a hand to their neighbors and when Laurel returns the wave she catches sight of Felicity and does a double take before calling Tommy around the car and smacking his arm hard. Oliver mouths ’ _later’_ to both of them and Laurel gives him a thumbs up and one more wave before they make their way inside their cream colored house with deep blue shutters. “There are a few more people that live around the neighborhood you’ll want to see but how about you come inside and have breakfast with us first?” Oliver leans down and seals his lips over hers in a kiss that is the definition of chaste but still sets every nerve ending in her body on fire.

 

“Yep, that’s as gross as I’ve always been told it would be.” Lucas’ dry voice has them pulling back from each other, goofy grins pasted on both of their faces.

 

“Alright smart ass, how about you get in the kitchen and get to work on those eggs while I show you mother around her home.” Oliver spoke to Lucas but he only had eyes for Felicity.

 

“So this place is it?...” Felicity trails off as they stepped into the house.

 

“Heaven?” Oliver muses. “We don’t think so, it’s a place in the multiverse just like any other but it’s inaccessible to speedsters, or breachers, or extrapolators. It’s not the afterlife you learn about it books but I suppose it’s as close as anything to it.”

 

“So does that mean William and Mia?” Felicity holds her breath, allowing hope to creep in to her heart.

 

“Will someday end up here as well?” Oliver smiled. “As far as we know about how this place works, yes. In many years when their time on Earth-1 is finished they will come to be with us.” He reaches up to wipe away the tears splashing onto her cheeks.

 

“I just left them, and I thought that coming to find you meant I would never see them again.” She covers her heart with her hand.

 

“We’ll see them again honey.” His lips press softly to her forehead. “And until we do they will always be with us.” He lays his hand over hers on her heart. “Now I think we’ve had enough tears for one day, I’ll give you the tour of the house and you can tell me all about William and Mia and what you’ve all been up to, I want to hear everything.” He takes her hand and starts tugging her gently down the hallway.

 

“That is a very long story.” She huffs a soft laugh. Oliver turns back to her, cupping her cheeks and resting his forehead against hers.

 

“We have all the time in the multiverse.” 


End file.
